


Higher Education

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian's brothers pick him up from school. Future fic: Dami's about 14 here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher Education

Damian hated school. The coursework was a joke, his classmates were fools, and his teachers spent more time wrangling delinquents then passing on knowledge. In short, school was a colossal waste of his time, and if he hadn't need to be here to help maintain his fathers secret he wouldn't be here at all.

Damion hated school even more on Tuesdays then on any other day. Tuesdays were the days that his “brothers” picked him up for “family time”. Jason days were the best of the lot, they would get ice cream before going out to taunt various petty criminals. When Dick came though his teachers would fall all over themselves trying to flirt with his “dear older brother”. At least Dick would teach him new gymnastic routines, Tim only ever want to watch movies with him saying only that it would help him to learn “pop culture”. There seemed to be very little culture in any of the movies Tim had chosen, although “Star Wars” had been fairly intriguing.

Still Tim's choice of how to spend their time together is not what bothered Damion. No it was how his fellow students would rush to fawn over Tim and his latest motorcycle. Normally the stupidity of his fellow students rarely bothered him but today he was incensed. Today, seemingly, chief among Tim's admirers stood his chem lab partner and the only person worth spending more than five minutes with in this entire school.

Suddenly it was as if he were nine years old again and Tim once more had everything he wanted. It took every meditation technique Damion had ever learned to push those feelings aside. Tim was an adult he would no more flirt with a fourteen year old than he would betray father's trust. The best thing to do would be to hurry Tim out of there and on to whatever cinematic horror he was about to inflict upon him. The sooner they were away from this accursed school the better.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written well before Dami met Colin. Other wise it would be Colin asking about that oh so awesome motorcycle. Feel free to picture him there


End file.
